herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tahu
Tahu is the main protagonist and is also one of the heroes in the Bionicle series. He was a hot-tempered and reckless but selfless Toa of Fire and the leader of the Toa Mata team tasked of reawakening the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Due to his transformations of his many forms throughout the story, he eventually become the most powerful Toa to date . Because of his major appearance in the story scenes, Tahu was considered as the main character of the Bionicle series. History Early life Prior to the main event of the storyline, Tahu and the other Toa Mata were once created by the Great Beings as they then placed the Toa into the capsules for hiberation. 2016 Storyline In the aftermath of the final battle between the Toa Masters and Teridax, Personality Tahu was very strong and brave but was also the fiercest and the most feared. His ideas sometimes clashed with Kopaka's, however they had a mutual respect for each other. His flaming temper could make him hotheaded and irrational at times. Since he had the least patience of the Toa he would jump into a situation without thinking, which could get him, and the other Toa, into a predicament, however this changed as he matured. He was, however, very courageous and fiercely protective of his comrades. As the series progressed, Tahu eventually became forgetful, which was known to get him into trouble. However as Tahu also had a tendency to be very lucky, he always managed to come out on the top. Powers & Abilities Tahu is a skillful master of fire. He controls the power of fire and flame as he uses them to shoot out fireballs at his enemies, Trivia *Tahu was the only Toa Nuva with only one Kanohi Nuva, as the five others that he collected were destroyed during the destruction of Ta-Koro; his Kanohi Nuva has since been returned into the form of an ordinary Kanohi. *Tahu is the only Toa to possess the Rahkshi Powers upon defeating Teridax in Bara Magna as his Golden Armors were likely to have consumed Teridax's Rahkshi powers during the confrontation. Similar Heroes *Jason Lee Scott (Power Rangers) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Kai Smith (Ninjago) *Dragonoid (Bakugan) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Mega Man X (Mega Man X) Gallery Tahu_Nuva.jpg|Tahu Nuva surfing on the lava CGI_Tahu_Mistika.png|Tahu in his Mistika form 70787-tahu.png|Tahu in his new form, Toa Master mol_tahu_contemplating_mask.jpg|Tahu is holding the Kanohi Avohkii Golden_Armor_Tahu.png|Tahu wearing the Golden Armors Movie_Tahu_Nuva_and_Takua_Lava_Surfing.png|Tahu saving Takua from the raging lava Movie_Toa_Nuva_Pohatu_Gali_Tahu.png|Tahu and his friends, Gali and Pohatu waving at the Matoran Category:Bionicle Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Living Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Male Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:The Messiah Category:Lawful Good Category:Lego Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Martyr Category:Successful Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Serious Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Determinators Category:Siblings Category:Famous Heroes Category:Elementals Category:The Master Of Energy/Elements Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Control Freaks Category:Optimists Category:Adventurers Category:Knight Templar Category:Titular Heroes Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Pacifists Category:The Hero Category:Berserkers Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses